Linear measuring devices are known which use probes having conical and graduated tips which can be raised, lowered and adjusted in orthogonal axes in relation to a selected point or location on an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,624 discloses such a linear measuring device for measuring and checking a vehicle body, chassis and frame, and includes a bench with a co-acting measuring bridge.
The probes of these known linear measuring devices are unsuitable for measuring the location of either holes in a chassis or outwardly protruding objects such as the head of a screw or bolt, if they are located on a chassis surface that is inclined to the orthogonal axes. When utilizing such known probes, it is impossible to obtain a precise abutment of the probe tip with the hole or protruding object and hence an accurate measure of its location. The readings obtained on the orthogonal axes with regard to the position of the probe tip may differ, depending on where and how the tip abuts the hole or an outwardly protruding object.